


Life's a Trigger When You Pull It

by VesperRiver



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Point of View, Canonical Character Death, Gunshot Wounds, HUGE SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 28
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRiver/pseuds/VesperRiver
Summary: Pigeon pulled the triggerSPOILERS FOR EPISODE 28titile is from "bang bang" by hollywood undead





	Life's a Trigger When You Pull It

**Author's Note:**

> i knew that he was going to die hhhh fuck (i might edit this later)

Pigeon pulled the trigger on her gun as soon as she saw that creature come out of the sarcophagus made of light.

But… Ned Chicane jumped in the way. 

The bullet hit him in the back and he fell on top of the creature. 

Her heart jumped into her throat as she watches them both crumple and the creature sinks its teeth into his neck.

She watches as a man rushes in drags it away back into the forest and as everyone else crowds around the con man as he looks up at her. She's utterly terrified. Her gun is still smoking as she falls to her knees and lets out a sob.

“Someone go get help!” the woman yells and gestures at the sheriff who nods and runs off she then turns her attention back to Ned, “Ned are you okay? Respond if you can hear me.” there's a brief silence before she says his name again. “Ned fuckin chicane you better not fucking die on me,” she says, anger in her voice. 

She watches as he turns his head up towards the sky and smiles faintly before he takes his final breath. The wind ruffles his hair slightly and everyone in the clearing is silent.

Ned Chicane is dead and it's her fault.


End file.
